


Cuddles

by happilyfalling



Category: One Direction
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, idk yeah, it’s also inspired by a tiktok lmao, kinda christmas it’s 2 days before christmas really, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyfalling/pseuds/happilyfalling
Summary: idk this is literally just fluff. harry and louis just have some cute family time during christmas. cuddling ?? this is a one shot at the moment, but it might turn into something more in the future
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tiktok i’m so sorry this is terrible i hope you like it ?? it’s just cuddling and fluff and idk i think it’s cute

“Baby! We have to go!” Louis called his husband, who was still trying to find his shoes. 

“Yes, Lou, I know,” Harry called back down the stairs. Louis stood at the bottom, checking his phone for the time. 12:34. In order to make it to the Tomlinson family house for dinner, they would have had to have left thirty minutes prior. Louis sighed, but patiently waited until Harry waltzed down the stairs with a grin on his face. 

“Finally, you ready?” Louis asked. 

“Yes! Did you wrap the plate of cookies I made?” 

“Yes, of course, darling.” 

Harry grabbed the plate he found sitting on the counter, and they walked out the door to the car. 

Once buckled and on the road, they chatted about how excited they were to finally see their families again. 

After four and a half hours of screaming Disney tunes, playing car games, and snacking, they finally arrived at the Tomlinson home. Since they were staying a few days, they grabbed their suitcases and bags to bring in with them. Before Louis even had the chance to knock, Lottie came barreling out of the door to give her brother a massive hug. 

“Louis! I’ve missed you! Oh, it’s been too long, but you’re late! C’mon, dinner is starting in a couple minutes.” Lottie exclaimed, while reaching over to hug Harry, as well. “Harry, lovely to see you, as always.” 

“Hey, don’t be calling me out when it’s Hazza’s fault we’re late,” Louis retorted. Lottie rolled her eyes and dragged the pair inside. 

Doris and Ernest ran up to Louis and Harry and started babbling about a new game they had invented. Phoebe and Daisy lounged on the couch together, but smiled and jumped up the moment their brother walked in. 

“Oh, Harry! I’ve missed you.” Anne was the first to go up to them for hugs. Anne gave her son a hug and then turned to Louis to hug him. 

“Hi, Anne. We’ve missed you, too.” Louis smiled as Anne drew him into a tight hug. 

As everyone else greeted each other, the table was finished being set and the food was finally ready. Everyone gathered around the table and began their Christmas Eve Eve feast, all chatting and laughing as the night went on. 

“Okay, who wants dessert?” Anne asked after they’d all sat around the table for quite some time. “We have pie and ice cream?” 

“Ooh, what kind of pie, Mum?” Harry looked up from where he was sitting with one leg draped over Louis’ while Louis rested a hand on Harry’s knee. 

“Apple and Lemon Meringue. Who wants some?” 

“Lemon!” 

“Apple, please.” 

“Me too! Apple.” 

“I’ll take Lemon.” 

Everyone began throwing their choices at Anne, but she just chuckled and said she would bring both pies in, so everyone could serve themselves. They all silently agreed. 

While everyone dished themselves up, Harry looked at Louis (his leg still draped) and fiddled with some of the hair behind Louis’ right ear. 

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Harry murmured, a gentle smile on his face. 

“Yeah, of course, I’m glad we get to spend it with our families.” Louis smiled back softly, rubbing circles into Harry’s knee. 

“Do you want some pie, sun?” Harry asked, guestering to the piece he just served himself. 

“What kind? Is that Apple? I kinda wanted Lemon.” Louis responded, thanking him anyway, and grabbed the Lemon tin. 

Having watched this interaction, Daisy and Phoebe begin to snicker. “Are you guys always this soft and domestic?” Daisy asked. 

“Oh, Daisy, you should know by now that Louis and Harry are the grossest couple,” Lottie laughed. 

“Heyyy,” Harry whined. “We are not gross, we’re cute!” Harry tried to prove his point by grabbing Louis’ face and smacking a kiss on his right cheek. Louis, however, just chewed and smiled, shrugging at Harry. 

Once finished chewing, he turned to Harry, “You know, they might be right, baby.” 

Harry sighed and rested his head against Louis’ shoulder, but tried one last time. “We are not. You’re meant to be on my side, Lou.” Louis laughed and continued to rub circles into Harry’s thigh. 

Lottie stretched to look across the table. “Harry, you are, in fact, gross. Is your leg draped across Louis’ thigh right now?”

“Yes, it is,” Anne snickered, but smiled fondly at her son and his husband. 

“Mhmm, tell me more about how you’re not gross.” Lottie grinned at Harry, who just shrugged and pressed himself further into Louis’ side. 

After the cleanup they all crowded onto the couches. Harry abandoned Louis when Doris asked if she could play with his hair. Harry happily obliged and quietly left his conversation with Louis and Gemma to sit on the floor with Doris and Ernest. Doris tugged and pulled at his hair, but he took it all with a huge smile. 

“Harry, I’m gonna make you a pretty princess,” Doris promised, jerking his hair into a messy braid. “My braids are so good!”

Harry snickered and assured her he’s sure her braids are good before turning to Ernest to ask what he wanted for Christmas. 

“I want a truck! I like trucks! They’re so cool!” Ernest’s eyes immediately brightened and he turned towards Harry, shoving a toy truck in his face. He began rolling the tiny green truck on the carpet. “See? It rolls on the ground, like this.”

“That’s really cool, Ernest. What’s your favorite toy truck you have?” Harry grinned at him. 

“Wait, let me go get it!” He jumped up from the ground and darted across the house and up the stairs to get his truck. Harry laughed after him.

Louis constantly snuck glances over at the 3 of them: Doris tugging his hair, Harry smiling widely, and Ernest babbling to Harry about something or other. Louis can’t hold his fondness in and Gemma snickered at him. 

“You’re so whipped.” Gemma laughed quietly. 

“Oh, you don’t even know,” Louis responded, giving the scene one last smile and picked up their previous conversation. 

The night was spent laughing, conversing, fonding, and playing with hair. Ernest and Doris went to bed first, followed by Daisy and Phoebe, who claimed they needed their beauty sleep. All who were left were Anne, Gemma, Lottie, Mark, Harry, and Louis. Harry got up from his place on the floor to go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. 

When he came back he was already feeling tired and he made a beeline towards Louis. Luckily, Louis was sitting in an armchair. Harry easily climbed into his lap so that he was straddling Louis, wrapping his entire body around his husband. Harry snuggled his head into Louis’ shoulder and peeked up to kiss Louis’ jaw and throat for a second before settling very peacefully in Louis’ lap. The other 4 people in the room smile very fondly at them before returning to their discussion. 

“Hi, baby. You doing okay?” Louis whisperd into Harry’s ear, slightly kissing the tip of his ear, then nibbling it before Harry answered. 

“Yeah, just tired, Lou,” he responded, scooting up a little on his lap so his head could rest more comfortably. 

“Okay, we’ll go to bed soon, but remember we still have to bring the suitcases up.” Louis reminds him, Harry silently groaning at that. 

“No, not if I fall asleep right here, right now.” 

“You do that.” 

“I will. Don’t worry, you haven’t got those muscles for nothing, Lou.” Harry reached his hand out of his cocoon of Louis and playfully squeezed his bicep. “See, pure muscle.” 

Louis laughed at that, rubbing Harry’s back before turning his attention back to the conversation. 

Harry didn’t really listen to the conversation, preferring to doze off here and there and tried (very adamantly, it may be added) to wrap even more of himself around Louis. He listened to Louis’ voice when he piped into the conversation. It was a rumble inside his chest, but it was very calming, causing Harry to melt even more into Louis’ embrace. 

Soon enough, the time came to go to bed. It was already 11:51, and they had to be up somewhat early for family breakfast and ice skating. 

Louis carefully nudged Harry awake, knowing he was going to have to carry him up either way. Harry stirred, but didn't even crack an eyelid open. 

“Okay, guess I’m carrying you, then, darling,” Louis whispered into his ear. He swore he saw Harry fight back a smile. Louis carefully stood up. 

“You’re sure you’ve got him?” Anne asked. 

“Yeah, it’s no worry, but Lottie could you grab our suitcases?” 

“Sure, Louis.” Lottie obliged. Gemma also grabbed a bag and suitcase for them. 

Louis climbed the stairs somewhat slowly, not wanting to stir his sleepy Harry. Lottie and Gemma were in front of him, lugging the suitcases up to the room they’d be staying in. 

When Louis reached the room he very gently laid Harry down on the bed. He wished Gemma and Lottie a goodnight, closing the door behind them. When he turned around Harry was in the exact same position, but with a soft smile on his lips. Louis jumped onto the bed and sat on top of Harry to attack his face with kisses. Not holding up long, Harry ended up giggling a little bit before the giggles turned into cackles, and he pushed Louis off of him. 

Harry tackled Louis and flipped them over, leaning in for a kiss. Louis leaned in, too, but the moment before their lips touched, Harry smiled widely and began tickling Louis. 

“No! Hazza, please, stop!” Louis screamed in delight. “Please- Haz… Hazza! I can’t bre- breathe!” 

Through the door they could hear Lottie telling them to shut up. Harry stopped his tickling and cuddled into Louis’ chest. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and kissed his forehead. Out of curiosity, Harry checked the time. 12:00 am exactly. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away after sucking on Louis’ bottom lip. 

“Happy Birthday, Lou,” Harry rested his head back on Louis’ chest. 

“I love you, Hazza,” Louis quietly promised before falling asleep.


End file.
